A Piece Of Kurapica
by ffnprez
Summary: Kuroro's free from the restriction curse and now seeking revenge. He has captured Kurapica and has planned on torturing him in every way, physically, mentally and emotionally. He knew from the beginning that the chain user's greatest weakness was his companions. Easy and unbelievable but true, and now that he has both Senritsu and Leorio, his revenge can no longer wait.WARNING YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Grrr…" Leorio ground his teeth, he wanted to smash the wall to release the frustration brought forth by his helplessness.

"Calm yourself Leorio-san," Senritsu's calm voice reigned in his temper a bit, "I can hear his heartbeat and the flow of the blood through his veins, I could tell that not even the best doctor in the world could cure the disease plaguing him right now." the little man's face was also distraught and worried yet he fought to be the level-headed one between the two of them.

"Kkk, Kusso." Leorio cursed under his breath when he saw Kurapica turn his head left and right as if trying to catch his breath, he was burning up, he checked earlier but still couldn't detect any fever.

They were in a rundown building, unable to take Kurapica to a real hospital or a more comfortable resting place in fear that the Genea Ryodan might find them. They would be hunting them after what Kurapica did to Kuroro. Gon and Killua were still inside Greed Island, Kurapica and Senritsu have tried to return back to work but returned a month later since Kurapica's condition seem to have taken a turn for the worst.

"So? What are we going to do? Watch him until he gets used to the pain?"

"Iie." Senritsu said instantly, "Listen to me, it's a fact that Nen doesn't disappear after death. In fact it only gets stronger, especially when the force driving it is extreme anger and hate,"

"What are you saying? That those stupid Ryodan Members Kurapica killed are now haunting him?"

"Not haunting, but the Nen they've left behind are attacking the cause of the anger they have strongly held onto before they died. Which means, that dark and strong energy is with Kurapica right now."

Leorio's eyes widened, "That… That is-" _What? Unbelievable? Impossible? Scary? No, it made him angrier. _"Those damn bastards won't stop even after death! They just have to torture him even more!" he closed his eyes unable to bear the sight of his best friend in cold sweat.

"How do I kill their Nen?"

"You can't. Not right now, since it's a special skill to be able to do that."

"Then I'd learn it!"

"It would take you three years to master being a Jyonen User."

"Jyonen user?"

"Yes. Jyonen users have the ability to exorcise whatever nen there is from whatever kind of nen user who cast it. May that nen user be from materialization, specialization, reinforcement, manipulation or whatever, he can undo and remove any nen casted on any person. Gon and Killua informed us that Kuroro dispatched someone to find a Jyonen user to remove Kurapica's chain from Kuroro's heart."

"What!?" Leorio yelled in surprise, "Why am I only learning about this now! Since when did you know? If it's him then it's not impossible to get what he wants at once!"

"Relax… for now. We have to find one for ourselves and you have me. I would be able to hear them if they so much as enter the city. I've heard their footsteps before and their heartbeat, so it's easy for me to tell."

**"Oh. ****_Is it?_****"**

Everything went cold, nine silhouettes were concealed in the dark, "Genei Ryodan…" were the last words Leorio was able to utter before he went out cold.

* * *

Dear Readers.

I did it! I really did! Yaoi. It was _thirteen_ years ago since I fell into the trap of Yaoi, I was 11 years old then! There's just something about how the Japanese interpret yaoi/mm relationship, that's so different from how people want to perceive it. Even Brokeback Mountain which was directed by a Japanese Director was magical right?

This is my first time writing Yaoi and submitting it, but I've attempted to write so many times in the past. I've so many ideas but never seem to put them into writing. I'm just so captured by this kind of relationship that I want my stories to have that kind of effect too.

I admire Mika Sadahiro most. So graphic yet it has depth. I'll sound too Moe and a deranged otaku when talking about yaoi. It brings me back to my childhood 3 kekekee.

Finally. My guts have eaten me and here's my first story!


	2. Chapter 2: A piece of Kurapica

**Chapter II**

**A piece of Kurapica**

**Leorio x Kurapica x Kuroro**

Kurapica

He groaned and tried to open his eyes but they felt stapled together. "Ugh… Leo.. rio, how long have I been asleep? Uhn—" he got up, his hand immediately going to his forehead, his eyes slowly opened and everything came in a blur.

White. Everything around him was white. Or was it just his vision adjusting? He looked down, it's still white. He noticed something was off, he couldn't point his finger on it, not while his head was killing him and his sight hadn't fully adapted yet, maybe from the lack of nutrition during his coma.

Then he noticed that he was on a bed. His defenses shot up, instinctively activating his Nen, there wasn't a bed in the rundown building which means he's in a different location.

"Hora, hora, you shouldn't force yourself." Calm, playful, deadly, coated that flat voice and Kurapica was full on alert now, jumping out of the bed at once.

He let out a yelp when he suddenly felt the weight of nen around his wrists and ankles pulling him back from jumping.

_Materialized clamps! _He thought.

"Now, now. Lie down and rest that thin body of yours before I get the urge to snap it." He sounded like Killua, only irritating, Kurapica's vision returned after that shock and saw a familiar face,

"Genea Ryodan." He bit out, heaving, being down for almost a month has left him weak and malnourished. He has yet to regain his strength.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Feitan." Kurapica felt a sneer on the man's masked lips, but paid more attention to his surrounding instead. He noticed that he was indeed in an all-white furnished bedroom. Everything was white, from the floor, to the ceiling to the walls, to the coffee table and throne-like chairs with it that the Ryodan-member was sitting on. Aside from that and the king-size bed, the room was bare.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_Why can't I use my chain? Leorio. Where's Leorio?_

"You look confused." The voice snapped him back to reality and that's when he noticed the huge mirror right across the wall in front of him and he froze.

"Kaichou specifically requested those clothes." The voice said in amusement, Kurapica couldn't mask the surprise in his eyes at the mention of Kuroro "Fitting, since those were similar to the clothes you wore the day you captured him." Kurapica turned to the man dressed all in black, his mouth covered by a black scarf, his black hair reaching his neck, he could see caged hatred in his eyes,

"Ora." He droned "We all thought Shizuku would have those same clothes, you're taller but aside from that you two are the same size you see. Good thing the shop she goes to has those same clothes, and the wig was easy to duplicate." Feitan's nonchalant voice switched to venom, "You have no idea how much I want to shred you to pieces right now. To squash the guts that made you take our leader from us!"

Kurapica gasped when Fei appeared on top of him, his right hand grabbing his jaw in a crushing grip, pushing his head into the bed.

"How does it feel… to be powerless? You can't use your abilities right? We all know your weakness, thanks to Paku's sacrifice. HER SACRIFICE DA** YOU!" he yelled at his face.

Kurapica struggled to breathe, "If Kuroro didn't order to keep you alive, for now, you'd be dead, your eyeballs…" Feitan's malicious eyes pierced into him, they were nose to nose now,

"Yes, you heard me, your eyeballs," he said icily, "would be hanging by my wall. Your death isn't enough to compensate for Paku and Ubo's death."

"Feitan." A female voice appeared out of nowhere, "It isn't like you to lose your cool." Suddenly a girl, about eighteen-years-old, small, with dark hair and thick rimmed glasses, carrying a red vacuum in her hand appeared through the wall, or was it the mirror, Kurapica didn't check.

There wasn't any door.

"I've notified the leader that the chain-user's awake, we can go now."

"Too bad. I want to watch how Kuroro would torture him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure all of us will have our turn. Boss isn't selfish."

The weight on top of him was lifted and the two vanished. Panic was about to settle in, but anger overpowered it, the Spiders are here, and their original leader was back.

He closed his eyes to concentrate on controlling his nen again. He hadn't any proper food, his energy was depleted but if he could summon his nen and materialize his chain he could at least heal and replenish himself.

_What's this? Why can't I materialize my chains? _Kurapica opened his eyes and stared at his bare hands, _I can't use nen either…_ he thought. Panic started to set in, a shiver went down his spine.

The room was too quiet, and cold. Or is it the knowledge that he was somewhere in the spider's web, with all the spiders in it, with him unable to use his abilities giving him the chills.

_I will fight. No matter what, this is my chance, my opportunity to kill the Ginei Ryodan! _He repeatedly told himself.

"A little deep in thought there, aren't we?"

That calm, deceptively easygoing voice, Kurapica would never forget it "Kuroro!" sounds of materialized chains, the ones binding him, echoed eerily throughout the room while Kurapica tried to lunge towards the man appearing through the mirror and was now standing in front of him.

Kurapica felt his blood grow cold, he didn't care if the chain made up of nen cut through his wrist, he wanted to kill him!

"Hmm. Even in that weak state you still want to kill me." He said with a hint of approval, "Well, it would be boring if you were cowering. Quit your pathetic struggle, I will give you your chance to kill me later." He said loosely, but nevertheless Kurapica took heed.

He watched as a thick opened-book materialized before Kuroro and then a paper and pen followed.

Kurapica gasped, _Mistress Neon's predicting-moster, _he thought to himself when he saw a green creature appear on Kuroro's right hand and as if in a trance Kuroro began writing.

A minute later the materialized objects vanished except for the paper which the man was now viewing with interest.

He then stared at Kurapica who was still unable to move before he began to read a poem aloud.

"In the East you'll find the ally, to unlock the deepest of your desires and the chrysanthemum will bloom again. The blood soaked eye will dry up the month you give the gift of strength. The limbs will again crawl as its head is restored, but beware of the desire that is a double-edged knife." Kurapica frowned when Kuroro finished and casted him a smile,

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"You took Miss Neon's ability." Kurapica said calmly, "That's why she couldn't use it anymore."

"Ping-pong." Kuroro's eyes brightened like a child, frighteningly deceptive for the leader of a gang of cold-blooded killers who can't wait to tear him to pieces the first opportunity they get.

"That's why you were prepared for my attack and the consequences. That's why you knew what to do. You knew what was coming." Kurapica stared straight at Kuroro, unblinking, yet he sounded like he was speaking to himself.

"Ping-pong. Kurapica-kun, you really are quite the brains aren't you." His sharp calculating gaze were a contrast to his seemingly amused-voice.

"Don't say my name!" Kurapica screamed.

Kuroro suddenly appeared where he was kneeling on the right side of the bed, "Saying those things in that voice," his right hand reached down to hold the young man's jaw up in a crushing grip, "While wearing those clothes in that position doesn't exactly give the desired effect." He said cockily, Kurapica froze when he felt a murderous aura surround the room.

Kuroro bore his gaze down at Kurapica who was straining against the tight hold on his jaw, "Mark my words," he started out calm and malicious, "Starting now, your life will be hell. I'll give you, not a hundred, but a million times the trouble and suffering that you gave me." His eyes mirrored a different level of evil and malevolence, then he smirked as he raised his other hand and raked it through the wig where he could feel Kurapica's scalp beneath, making the younger man tense up. He grabbed a handful of hair to pull the boy up hastily so that Kurapica strained more, the chains pulling his limbs behind him,

"Aitsu, those guys surely know how to follow my orders. I guess they copied your image based on Paku's memory." His thumb left Kurapica's jaw and harshly wiped the rose-colored rogue off his lips in one rough swipe, smearing it down the side of his face. "Such beautiful features, I'll make sure never to mess it up too hard, well…" he paused while he removed the black shoulder-length wig completely,

"Except for today." Without another warning, he grabbed Kurapica by the collar and rained punches down his face, up his jaw, his cheeks his eyes, "This," punch, "Is," punch, "for last," uppercut, "time!" punch.

"Oh." He stopped and positioned the slumping Kurapica so he was leaning back on a mountain of pillows, but his neck was still slumping downwards.

Kuroro smiled gently, "I forgot to turn off my nen. It slipped my mind that You can't completely guard yourself and you're still recovering. Hn."

Kurapica, with all his strength, lifted his head so he was looking up at Kuroro's deceptively angelic face, he turned his head sideways to spit out the blood left in his mouth then spoke before looking up at the devil again, "Leorio, where's Leorio?"

He saw his black eyes flash in surprise, "Hmm... I'll let you see your friends in a while. Honestly, you weren't at all what I was expecting for the chain user to be. So soft, so.. Human." he drawled.

Kurapica was surprised when he noted that Kuroro used the word 'friends' but he held his breath when he felt the man's point finger trace the side of his cheek, "I've never looked forward to revenge more than ever.."

* * *

How was it? Man oh man! Seriously, the phone company providing our DSL/Internet connection sucks! for almost a month, due to the bad weather they were having a crappy service! We had no internet server for a month so I had to use my mobile phone to access the net.

Okay. So, as you can tell, even though A Piece of Kurapica is labeled T for now, it will be turning into a more M-material story.

Those who agree say 'Aye'! I think it's more exciting that way! And hello, Kuroro Lucifer is 26 years old, and Kurapica himself is 20, from Kuroro alone it's impossible for a fic to remain innocent!

See y'all in the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Piece of Kurapica**

"Aitsu, those guys surely know how to follow my orders. I guess they copied your image based on Paku's memory." His thumb left Kurapica's jaw and harshly wiped the rose-colored rogue off his lips in one rough swipe, smearing it down the side of his face. "Such beautiful features, I'll make sure never to mess it up too hard, well…" he paused while he removed the black shoulder-length wig completely,

"Except for today." Without another warning, he grabbed Kurapica by the collar and rained punches down his face, up his jaw, his cheeks his eyes, "This," punch, "Is," punch, "for last," uppercut, "time!" punch.

"Oh." He stopped and positioned the slumping Kurapica so he was leaning back on a mountain of pillows, but his neck was still slumping downwards

Kuroro smiled gently, "I forgot to turn off my nen. It slipped my mind that You can't completely guard yourself and you haven't had a proper meal in two weeks. Hn."

"Ack…" Kurapica coughed, "Le… Leorio, where's Leorio?

**Chapter 3**

Kuroro Lucifer stared down at the defeated man before him. He still couldn't forget how he'd blindsided Paku into the restriction contract.

For twenty-six years he'd collected those beautiful nen abilities from all-over the world only to be taken away without a fight.

He chuckled, "Ah, and this is why you're interesting." He let go of the wig he was holding on so tightly and sighed, "Well played, those two years of being unable to use nen and unable to communicate with the Ryodan. In that very human state I could only bottle in the itch to get my hands on you. "

"You weren't this mad the day I captured you, you didn't seem to even care if I killed you then,"

"Enough of that now. You shouldn't test my patience," Kuroro walked towards the mirror,

Kurapica gritted his teeth before he continued, "But the rest of the spiders, you didn't want me to touch them."

"I have two conditions." Kuroro's voice was back to normal as he ignored the last comment completely. Calm, cool, low and smooth. Kurapica froze, he was only too familiar with those words, he forced himself to look up, the Ryodan Leader stood up, eyed him like he was imprinting the moment in his memory before sending him off to the cutting board.

He watched Kuroro turn his back to him and face the mirror, his fur coat fluidly following his movements, making him look pristine, untouchable, flawless.

"Bring him in Machi" It wasn't long until two figures emerged from the mirror and Kurapica's depleted energy recharged.

"LEORIO! LEORIO!" he managed to switch to a kneeling position but his wrists were still held back. He was numbed from the pain the moment he saw Leorio, standing in his blue suit, his hands secured with materialized rope behind his back , his mouth covered in a black cloth, disabling speech. For the most part, he looked unharmed.

They communicated through their eyes, Leorio's dark eyes shone apologetically towards his blue ones. "Don't blame yourself! You're okay! That's, that's…" Kurapica caught himself, he can't let them know that Leorio's a valuable asset. "If you can escape. Escape! Forget about me. I'm gonna take them down one by one."

The girl beside Leorio laughed richly, "You haven't had a proper look at yourself have you? I haven't seen the Boss use his actual fists but I would've paid to see him do. Too bad"

"Machi's specialty is controlling things with strings. She can decapitate any part of your body as well as sew every muscle and broken cell together, like Paku, she's a rare nen user," Kuroro said.

"Can I stay and watch Boss?"

"I can't send you away with the mister here, so naturally, you stay. Now where were we? Ah, yes, two conditions."

"You stole my ability." Kurapica said under his breath.

"Hmm. You caught up pretty fast!" It was Machi this time, she looked young yet she looked sharp, deadly.

"Machi." Kuroro said in warning.

"Gomen! I'll shut up now."

Kuroro stared at Kurapica, his eyes were pitch black and probing, "Not only that. You can thank me later for having that sword around your heart, exorcised completely. If I allow you to, you can even use the full potential of your Nen on anyone. Except of course the ability I stole from you."

Leorio's eyes widened, then he saw that Kurapica's eyes have turned blood red,

"If you allow me to?" he asked,

"Which brings me back to the topic, I will not kill this good friend of yours, provided, you agree to the two conditions."

The air around the room was quiet but tense. Kneeling on the bed, pensive, was Kurapica, while standing in front of him was the untouchable Kuroro Lucifer with the blue-haired Machi and the bargaining chip, Leorio, who was frantically shaking his head.

"What are the conditions?"

"Well, that wasn't as difficult as I anticipated. Very well," Kuroro calmly began, "One, you can never harm or use Nen against Ginei Ryodan." Kurapica looked like he was shot with a lightning bolt with that information, but he bit his lips back before he can say anything he'd regret. Kuroro proceeded, "Two, you can never, ever, leave Ginei Ryodan unless I, Kuroro Lucifer, tells you that you can."

The room remained quiet, seconds dragged into minutes, stares have been exchanged,

_There must be another way. This can't be it! Wait…_

_I can still use Nen right now… and my eyes, my eyes enable me to use any group to 100% maximum. If only I can find a way to free Leorio right now,_

"Haaaa…" Kurapica closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Slowly his scrapes and bruises started to heal,

"Oh!" Machi exclaimed in amusement, "He can still do that?"

"I only took away his restricting ability. He's a genius, you better not underestimate hi—" before Kuroro could say another word a rope made of steel materialized out of nowhere and was wrapped around him, from head to toe.

Shal was stunned when Kurapica sliced through the materialized chain and was able to break free, he dashed towards Leorio, cutting off the materialized rope and then pulling the man away towards the mirror,

"Quick! Tell me how we get out! Leorio!"

Leorio was clearly surprised by the turn of events but he rolled his palm into a fist and hugged Kurapica.

"Run on your own Kurapica! Fast, use manipulation or specialization to get through that mirror! You can't take us with you!"

"Eh! What are you talking about!?"

At that moment of chaos and confusion, Kuroro's soft laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Impressive. Truly impressive." In a second, the steel coiled all over his body was swiftly sliced into two. "Even after being bedridden for months you were still able to do all that. But you better stop playing these games because I won't be amused by it any longer."

Grinding his teeth, Kurapica's mind was still lingering upon Leorio's words and then it hit him, "You made an oath." He said flatly, "Why Leorio? You knew you could leave me anytime and ask for reinforcement. They wouldn't kill me right away."

"Senritsu." Leorio whispered in defeat.

"S… Senritsu?" He parroted, stunned.

"Senritsu was captured." Leorio continued. "They found our base, all of them, Senritsu was unable to hear them coming."

Kurapica clenched his fists, his friends were in danger because of him! Right now there's a sword millimeters away from Leorio's heart because of him.

He stared up at Leorio, keeping his face as serene as possible and he smiled, "Gomenasai Leorio. I keep bringing you trouble. I will get us out of this mess." He said then faced Kuroro's direction.

"Hai. I accept your conditions, provided you don't lay a finger on Leorio and Senritsu."

Kuroro raised his fingers and a materialized chain appeared, a chain that once belonged to Kurapica. They all watched as the middle chain with the small pointed sword was raised pointed at Kurapica's direction, "Although you are in no position to bargain, we won't kill your friends, a leverage for when you start having stupid ideas." Kuroro said

"Now, onto the matter at hand, The conditions are you can never harm or use Nen against Ginei Ryodan and you can never leave Ryodan unless I, Kuroro Lucifer, tells you that you can."

"Hai. I accept." A chain slowly materialized and went towards Kurapica's direction but before he could react the chain already pierced Leorio's heart, wrapping around it until the pointed edge was only a breath away from the organ.

"Waa!" Leorio froze in his place before fainting.

"Leorio? Leorio!" Kurapica caught his friend so both of them hit the ground, confused and angry he turned to Kuroro, "What's happening here Kuroro!?"

To be continued…

* * *

**Warning high level yaoi in upcoming chapter.**


End file.
